Omae Dake da!
by LuBabyayu935
Summary: Aku hanya mencintainya seorang/Sampai nanti/Hanya dia yang berada di hatiku/Hanya dia/Kiba ku/warn: Death Chara, shounen-ai,KibaNaruKiba.


Omae Dake da!

KibaNaru

WARN: Sho-Ai, OOC, Typo(s), Death Chara, Naruto POV

.

.

 _Kenapa kau katakan 'hallo'?_

"Hai, nama ku Kiba. Salam kenal Naruto-Senpai." Seseorang membungkuk 90 derajat kepadaku setelah dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal juga _kohaii-kun_." Jawab ku dengan senyuman. "Tak usah terlalu formal padaku _kohaii-kun_." kataku melanjutkan. Aku memang terbiasa tersenyum jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang ramah.

 _Jika akhirnya kau katakan selamat tinggal._

"N-naru…." Suara seraknya membangunkan ku dari keterkejutan. Aku berlari dengan tenaga ku yang tersisa, menghampiri tubuh yang penuh dengan genangan darah.

Air mata ku meluncur melewati pipiku, tak ada isakan hanya air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti saat kau ucapkan–

" _Sayonara… A-aishiteru yo…_ "

*

 _Kenapa kau berikan senyuman hangat?_

"Naruto– _senpai_!" Merasa namaku terpanggil aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kekiri, tepat dihadapan ku Kiba berdiri dengan cengiran lebar. "Bisa pulang bersama?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang melembut dan wajahnya yang tampan semakin tampan saat dia tersenyum.

Aku tersipu melihat senyumannya dan terasa hangat dipipiku. "Boleh saja." Jawabku pelan. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal padaku." kataku melanjutkan seraya melangkahkan kaki kiriku.

"A-ano… " Aku kembali berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Wajah Kiba yang terlihat gugup sangat lucu. "Bisa pegangan tangan?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya, hatiku berdesir dan jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Boleh saja." Jawabku lagi dengan senyuman manis.

 _Jika akhirnya hanya kedinginan yang tersisa_.

"K-kiba…" Aku memanggil namanya, terus memanggil namanya. Namun tubuh itu tak bergerak. Hanya diam dengan mata tertutup. "K-kiba!!!!" Panggil ku lagi lebih keras, ku goyangkan kan bahunya dan menepuk kecil pipinya, namun hanya keheningan menyapaku.

" _Sayonara… A-aishiteru yo…_ "

Teringat lagi ucapannya terakhir kali, sebelum dia menutup mata. Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan dadaku terasa sakit karnanya.

Angin dingin menerpa tubuhku diiringi jatuhnya tetes air yang menyamarkan air mataku.

"Kiba…" Ku panggil namanya dan ku peluk kepalanya. Menenggelamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya. "K-kiba…"

Tetapi hanya kedinginan dan kediaman menyapa telinga dan tubuhku. Senyap seolah tanpa jiwa. Di lorong gelap diantara dua gedung, hanya ada suara isakan ku dan gemericik air yang menjatuhi tanah dan membasahi tubuhku.

*

 _Kenapa kau katakan cinta?_

"S-senpai…" Aku mendengarnya memanggilku dan hanya ku jawab gumaman. Mataku masih terpaku dengan layar Laptop yang mengeluarkan radiasi di pangkuanku.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Aku menoleh sedikit pada Kiba yang terlihat gugup dan berkeringat. "Kau sakit?" Tanya ku di balas gelengan kepala olehnya, aku melanjutkan kembali acaraku yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku menyukaimu, _iie_ … Aku mencintaimu senpai! Jadilah pacarku!!!" Aku menoleh cepat kearah Kiba. Kata-katanya membuat hati, jantung, dan fikiranku seketika kacau.

"A-apa?" Tanya ku mencoba meminta kepastiannya.

Dengan wajah merah dan tangan yang terasa dingin, kiba memelukku. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-senpai."

Aku tersenyum dan sebelah tanganku membalas pelukannya. "Aku juga…" Jawab ku lirih.

 _Jika akhirnya kau tinggalkan aku…_

"N-naru…" Aku bangkit dari dudukku, dengan langkah gemetar, ku ayunkan kedua kakiku untuk menggapainya.

"K-kiba… a-akuu…" Telunjuk berdarahnya menghentikan ucapan ku.

"Sstt! A-Aku hanya lelah… B-Bisa _senpai_ memelukku… Aku i-ingin tidur s-sebentar."

"Tidak! Kau tak boleh tidur! K-kumohon buka matamu, k-kumohon…" Percuma seberapa nyaring aku berteriak. Kiba tetap menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku… K-kiba…" Isakan-isakan ku menggema di ruang sempit nan kotor. Terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit membuatku hanya bisa duduk diam.

"K-kiba…" kupeluk kepalanya. Mencoba menghangatkan tubuh yang terasa dingin.

"Kiba…"

*

 **Jika akhirnya seperti itu, kau fikir aku akan bahagia…** **Tidak!… aku sama sekali tak bahagia!.**

*

Kupandangi batu nisan yang berada di atas bukit.

 **Kekasihku** , orang yang sangat ku **cintai** …

Kiba…

Semua itu salahku, bukan? Aku yang menjadi penyebabnya merenggang nyawa… Dia mencoba **melindungiku** …

Tapi, karna **kelemahan** ku…

 **Dia pergi…**

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa, kulihat 4 orang mengejarku. Aku tau siapa mereka. Suruhan kedua orang tuaku untuk mencelakaiku.

Aku hanya anak haram yang dilahirkan oleh seorang wanita jalang yang saat itu menjadi selingkuhan ayahku, namun wanita yang menjadi ibu kandungku berisikeras mempertahankanku dan dia mati saat melahirkanku kedunia.

Saat usia ku 8 tahun, dua pasutri Yakuza keturunan bangsawan kerajaan Jepang yang ingin memiliki anak mengadopsiku di panti asuhan. Hingga satu hari aku menjadi korban tabrak lari oleh kendaraan bermotor, aku mengetahuinya, kedua orang tuaku ingin aku mati. Ayah angkatku ternyata ayah kandung ku, dan ibu angkat ku tidak menginginkan ku lagi.

Terus berlari memang bukan tindakan efektif, terbukti dengan jalan buntu menyambutku. Aku tersudut dengan 4 orang mengepungku.

"Hai manis, mau bermain bersama. Kebetulan wanitaku baru kubunuh tadi siang. Aku kesepian!" Aku memandang jijik orang itu, saat dia menyentuh tanganku. Ku tepis kasar dan meludahi tepat di wajahnya.

"Manis…" Aku merasa mual saat orang itu menjilat saliva ku yang tertempel di pipinya. Sedangkan ketiga orang lagi hanya tertawa.

"menjijikkan!" desis ku.

"Ah! Kau bermulut tajam juga ya." Seseorang mendekat ke arahku, mencoba menyentuhku namun kutepis sebelum dia menyentuh pipi kiriku. Tubuhku hanya milik Kiba, aku takkan membiarkan mereka menyentuhku.

"Ck! Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya, aku di bayar untuk membunuh mu." Kata seseorang dari arah kiri yang membuat kedua mataku membola. Pisau terayun ke arahku, aku bisa melihatnya namun terlambat untuk menghindar Hingga bahuku tergores cukup dalam. Aku jatuh terduduk sambil memegang bahuku yang terbuka, darah merembes keluar membasahi baju seragam yang kugunakan membuat putih itu berubah merah.

" _Yare-yare~_ kau terlalu terburu-buru, ketua. Lihat dia jadi ketakutan sekarang."

Tak kupedulikan omongan mereka, aku hanya diam menatap setengah takut pada 4 orang yang sedang mengepungku, berharap semoga mereka meninggalkanku setelah ini? Imposible.

Satu orang mendekat, dia orang yang hampir menusukku tadi. Pisau yang masih tercetak jelas darah ku disana tampak di genggam erat.

"Sekarang matilah kau!!!"

Mata ku terpejam menunggu detik-detik pisau tajam itu mengoyak tubuhku. Apa aku akan segera bertemu dengan _okaa_ - _san_ disana? Aku tidak sabar.

Aku tak merasakan sakit. Kubuka kedua mataku, seketika membola.

"Naru.. kau tak apa?" Kiba di hadapannku, memeluk tubuhku, menjadi tameng dengan punggung yang tertembus sempurna oleh bilah pisau.

Nafasku tercekat. "Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini" Aku hampir menangis mendapati wajah lemah Kiba.

Kumohon lukai aku saja, jangan kekasihku!

Aku ingin mengatakan itu tapi tenggorokanku terlalu sakit, tercekat saliva untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Aarrgghh! KIBAAAAAA!!!!" Aku berhasil berteriak tapi tubuhku terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Ayolah kaki kumohon kiba menungguu disana.

"N-naru…" Aku mencoba bangkit dari dudukku, dengan langkah gemetar, ku ayunkan kedua kakiku untuk menggapainya.

" K-kiba, a-akuu…" Telunjuk berdarahnya menghentikan ucapan ku.

"Ssttt! A-aku hanya lelah. B-bisa senpai memelukku? A-aku i-ingin tidur s-sebentar." perlahan kelopak putih itu menutup.

" _Sayonara, A-aishiteru yo…_ "

"Tidak!! kau tak boleh tidur!! k-kumohon buka matamu. k-kumohon…" percuma seberapa nyaring aku berteriak. Kiba tetap menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku. K-kiba!!!!" isakan-isakan ku menggema di ruang sempit nan kotor. Terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit membuatku hanya bisa duduk diam.

"K-kiba." Kupeluk kepalanya. Mencoba menghangatkan tubuh yang terasa dingin.

"Kiba…"

"Misi gagal, kita pergi."

Aku menatap tajam ke empat orang yang mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan ku. Aku mengambil pisau yang masih menancap di punggung kiba. Entah, aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan, yang pasti aku tak ingin Kiba mati sia-sia, meski aku harus menyusulnya itu lebih baik daripada aku sendirian lagi.

*

Hujan lebat masih mengguyur pusat kota Konoha, awan mendung kelabu tampak mewarnai langit. Terdengar Sahutan demi sahutan bunyi Guntur serta kilat-kilat petir yang menyambar.

Para pejalan kaki pun semakin berkurang yang menyusuri jalanan di trotoar kota. Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang masih berada di bawah guyuran hujan. Banyak diantaranya lebih memilih duduk diam di halte atau di pinggiran toko.

Hujan pun masih membasahi seorang pemuda pirang, dia tak sendiri tapi tubuh-tubuh mayat dan bau anyir yang menemaninya.

"K-kiba ." Aku memanggil namanya, terus memanggil namanya. Namun tubuh itu tak bergerak. Hanya diam dengan mata tertutup. "K-kiba…" Panggil ku lagi lebih keras, ku goyangkan kan bahunya dan menepuk kecil pipinya. Namun hanya keheningan menyapaku.

" _Sayonara… A-aishiteru yo…_ "

Teringat lagi ucapannya terakhir kali, sebelum dia menutup mata. Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan dadaku terasa sakit karnanya.

Angin dingin menerpa tubuhku diiringi jatuhnya tetes air yang menyamarkan air mataku.

"Kiba." 'Ku panggil namanya dan ku peluk kepalanya. Menenggelamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya. "K-kiba… "

Tetapi hanya kedinginan dan kediaman menyapa telinga dan tubuhku. Senyap seolah tanpa jiwa. Di lorong gelap diantara dua gedung, hanya ada suara isakan ku dan gemericik air yang menjatuhi tanah dan membasahi tubuhku.

"Aku tak ingin sendiri lagi, ku mohon bangun lah…."

*

Jika ku ingat, mungkin ini sudah tahun ke 7 setelah Kiba meninggalkan ku. Saat itu polisi menemukan ku pingsan. Saat hendak di evakuasi pun aku seolah tak mau melepaskan tubuh mendingin itu. aku terlalu mencintai Kiba, sudah terlanjur jauh.

 _Aku hanya mencintainya seorang…_

 _Sampai nanti…_

 _Hanya dia yang berada di hatiku…_

 _Hanya dia…_

 _Kiba ku…_


End file.
